


Turmoil

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A short ficlet set at the end of 'In the Blink of an Eye'





	Turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> Lines are taken from the DVD subtitles but not verbatim. Script for this episode was written by Elizabeth George, Ed Whitmore, and Suzie Smith
> 
> _Someone weirdly left a comment about my work on someone else's fic on another site. I don't know if they are confused, or read my works here, or know that I am friends with the writer... however, what I do know is that I was a little offended by their words._
> 
> _Every person is entitled to their opinion, and no one is ever going to like everything I write; I accept that. What I fail to understand is why someone would spend precious time reading something that they hate. All fics are posted with a summary, relationship paring, characters involved etc. No writer ever forces someone to read their work. No writer ever props someone's eyes open with matches and ties them to a chair in front of a screen._
> 
> _I post here because I enjoy sharing my interpretation of the characters and my ideas with people who seem to enjoy reading them. So, to those of you who kindly read my works, who give me kudos and leave me comments - I want you to know that you really brighten my day. Thank you. Your generosity means the world to me._

Helen is dead.

My wife.

Her body lies on the cold hard ground, the light missing from her eyes.

Havers. Barbara. She fights to save her, but I know it is a futile exercise.

I am frozen, physically and emotionally; horror creeping through every nerve and fibre of my body.

I am useless. The situation is hopeless. Helen is dead.

~*~

Time.

All I have is time.

Time to think.

Time to regret.

Time to hate.

Time to blame.

~*~

Pity.

In their eyes.

In their words.

In their actions.

I am suffocated by it.

I need to get away.

~*~

Remorse.

Agony.

Isolation.

Grief.

Emotions crowd in on me, pulling at me with invisible hands.

I feel as if I am drowning.

~*~

Silently she approaches. I know who it is without looking.

She sits down; a respectable distance between us.

“What are you doing here?” My voice is hoarse.

“I don’t know, just letting you know that, when you’re ready, there is a world out there.”

“That’s just what she’d say.”

“I know.”

“And d’you know what I’d say back? I’d say, the world can wait for a couple of minutes.”

She doesn’t speak again, and neither do I; but her silent strength, it quiets my demons and allows me to breathe.

In her presence, there is a moment of peace.


End file.
